Swept Away by the Don
by eboneecullen
Summary: Isabella becomes smitten by the "boss" of her best friend's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Sometimes having a best friend sucked. Not really, I'm just confused on why I have to pack an extravagant wardrobe for a trip to meet her boyfriend's family, using my vacation time.

Alice and I have been best friends since kindergarten. To our peers, we came across as odd. I was always a little chubbier than girls my age and Alice was just strange. Sure, she was a girly girl and loved fashion, but she was also a bit of a hippy. Even at a young age, she claimed to be connected to nature and that she had a sixth sense about the world around us. It's easy to laugh it off until one of her "predictions" turns out right. Then, you get a creepy feeling and try to rationalize it. Being friends with her since kindergarten, I've done a lot of rationalization. In the end though, I know there is something special about her….and maybe that is why we connect so well. I respect her "gift", even if I don't understand it, while others fear it and subsequently her. That fear led to lots of name-calling: "freak", "witch", etc. I just got the brunt of the clichéd fat jokes. In the end, we stuck together and have made a life for ourselves at a young age.

Well, Alice met Jasper a year ago and things have been great between them. When he's not working, they are inseparable. The problem is he works…A LOT. Well, that's one problem…Most of the time he works late nights like us, but she has no real clue what he does. He says that he is a security consultant and he's signed a nondisclosure agreement. That means he can't tell her anything else. So, mostly they spend mornings and days together. The other problem is that he is 35 years old. Don't get me wrong, he is hella fine if you like that 6 ft 2, muscular swimmer's frame with chin length wavy dirty-blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a killer smile. And there is something to be said about being with someone more mature, but we are both 20 years old. Sure, we may be more mature than the average 20 year olds. We graduated from high school as average students because we both worked part-time to help provide for ourselves. We both had a dream to leave behind the small town of Forks and create a better life for ourselves. We wanted a life away from the teasing so we worked the max hours as a teenager left not much time for studying, so we were B and C students. It was enough to get us into a 1 year CNA training program after graduation at the Port Angeles community college. We commuted from Forks until the program was finished and used our savings to move to Seattle after accepting positions at Seattle General Hospital. Now, we both work the night shift at Seattle General Hospital and this is how the mysterious Mr. Jasper Hale came into our lives.

Want to guess how he came to be a patient of Alice's. You got it, gunshot wound to the shoulder. Alice took one look into those blue eyes of her night patient and was a goner. He has a southern accent, a killer smile, and he wooed her relentlessly. The night shift was always so pleased with the baked goods that we dropped off from Edible Bouquets (didn't they close at 5p?). The canisters of the local coffee favorite, also helped. Not only did he woo the ER staff that treated him, but Alice was also showered with thoughtful trinkets. It really was a romantic courtship and they are in love.

Jasper seems to treat her like a queen, but there is so much about him that she doesn't know. Frankly, love has made her blind over the past few months.

Love…blindness…what would I know about it. I've never even been in love. I've never had a boyfriend. AT least before meeting Jasper, Alice had a few dates a kisses. As I said earlier, people just thought she was weird, not unattractive. I, on the other hand, never had a guy express interest in me.

I'm 5-7, 170 llbs. I wear a size 12-14…closer to 14. As I've moved away from Forks, I know that I'm not fat. My waist is cinched, I have hips and a nice ass. I also have a solid rack. I have the hour glass shape from the 60s, I just didn't have the confidence to embrace that shape in high school. I don't have much confidence now, but I know the clothes that accent my figure and make me look good. My long auburn hair always looks healthy and I use mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes pop. With a little blush and strawberry lip gloss, I'm not a bad looking woman. However, men don't ask me out.

In the ER, I've had some crude remarks from those who could use a night in the drunk tank versus taking up one of our hospital beds. Also, some of the male nurses hint at wanting a night out with me, but invites are always only to their apartments, not on a real date.

So, maybe I'm just jealous. It is hard not to like Jasper and she loves him so I have done my best and will continue to do my best to be supportive, even though it feels as though I'm slowly losing my best friend.

A month ago, Jasper asked her to schedule this weekend to visit Mercer Island for a long weekend of sailing and finally meeting his family and friends. As Alice was nervous, she asked that I tag along. I remember that Jasper looked at me curiously for a long moment before insisting that I come. I tried to say no to her, but she and Jasper seemed to be adamant that I come. So, I'm packed up and ready to meet Jasper's mysterious family.

Later that evening….

The commute to Mercer Island was uneventful and we pulled up to the hugest piece of real estate I've ever seen. It was incredible.

( url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi6tY-WwL_OAhWITSYKHWOGBLUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fblog%2Fhouse-of-the-week-mercer-island-estate-54696%2F&psig=AFQjCNEItm8X9TZUAFhqA-iCN_yXvORDgw&ust=1471215818680454)

"Oh my gosh B, look at this"….Alice squealed.

" **I am looking."**

"Bella, I know you've been worried, but I have such a great feeling about this weekend. It's going to be life changing, for both of us. I feel it in my bones"

" **Not another one of your feelings, Ally. Of course it will be life changing, if he's bringing you here, it has to be to propose."**

 **Before we could ooh and aah much longer, a gentleman approached the taxi we'd taken from the ferry boat and helped us with our luggage.**

The older gentleman stated: "Good afternoon Miss Alice and Miss Isabella. Please let me show you to your rooms and our staff will assist with your luggage. Mr. Maseno and Mr. Hale are away on business currently and hope that you will both join them for dinner in the main dining room for 7p.m. Please take that time to rest and I'll give you all the resources to access our staff, if you need anything".

I nervously cleared my throat and asked "Who is Mr. Maseno" before Alice nudged me in the ribs.

The older gentleman smiled and it reached his eyes. He seemed to be about 60 years old but in great shape. "Mr. Maseno owns the estate and is Mr. Hale's boss". He spoke with awe and pride about this new mystery man.

"Boss"… Alice and I questioned together while looking at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, boss", the older man chuckled.

"I'm confused, I thought I was here to meet my boyfriend's family"….Alice exclaimed.

"Ah...yes, Miss Alice. You will be meeting the Hale family. The Hale family has been near and dear to Mr. Maseno, and for the staff, there is no distinction between two families" He clarified. "I can see you have questions, but those would be best answered by Mr. Hale himself Miss Alice".

Alice and I looked at each other again.

"Please follow me and to your rooms and rest. ..The Maseno dinners and a lively affair"he sresponeded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh dear, forgive me, I'm Carlisle Cullen. My wife Esme and I have worked for Mr. Maseno and the Maseno family for nearly 40 years."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." I smiled a shook his hand. He seemed so sweet and kind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Isabella and you also Miss Alice"….we both giggled at the formality.

"Please call me Bella"…Alice giggled and chimed in with a "call me Alice" as well.

Alice and I parted ways to our separate rooms. I was on the third floor, while Alice would be sharing a room with Jasper on the first floor. The room was exquisite.

( url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj_26-uxL_OAhUCLyYKHXRGDxMQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% %2F7-steps-to-a-cosy-guest-bedroom%2F&psig=AFQjCNGvshahC-SB8QQCAfMYrvQzSiTWcg&ust=1471216939520431)

After looking through the window for a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. The staff person didn't wait for me to answer but my left my bag and a small basket with a sandwich, fresh fruit, water and juice. It was like staying at a resort. I decided to take the time to relax as suggested. When I opened to door to the en suite bathroom, it was another shock.

( url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwju5OH8x7_OAhUCKCYKHZg-BXEQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fpersonable-beautiful-guest-bathroom-ideas%2F&psig=AFQjCNHYM5hawMjwHieMtdGLVKvXojh1rg&ust=1471217085221375&cad=rja)

Growing up poor, I had never been exposed to this type of luxury. Squealing like a 12 year old, I decided to put all my fears and worries aside for just once in my life and just enjoy. Even if the only enjoyment was the few hours prior to dinner, I chose to soak it all up and hop in the gorgeous tub.

Sneak Peek

The "Don"

She was stunning. It's been a long time since I've seen a woman that actually looks like woman and the sight of her was mouthwatering. When Jasper asked for permission to bring his women into the fold, I didn't hesitate because I know I can trust his judgment as well as my own. However, the next day when he asked to enlighten her roommate as well, I started to wonder if love made my closest friend and second-in-command less cautious than he should. However, he assured me that the reason for her inclusion would be revealed. I decided to give him a little leeway and that bit of trust landed the sexiest woman to my home, doors away from my bed. I should have waited to meet her formally, but I was too curious to see the woman that had captured Jasper's heart. And in the moment, curiosity led me to the image of the woman who would capture mine…


	2. Chapter 2

The "Don"

She was stunning. It's been a long time since I've seen a woman that actually looks like woman; and the sight of her was mouthwatering. When Jasper asked for permission to bring his woman into the fold, I didn't hesitate because I know I can trust his judgment as well as my own. However, the next day when he asked to enlighten her roommate as well, I started to wonder if love made my closest friend and second-in-command less cautious than he should. However, he assured me that the reason for her inclusion would be revealed. I decided to give him a little leeway and that bit of trust landed the sexiest woman to my home, doors away from my bed. I should have waited to meet her formally, but I was too curious to see the woman that had captured Jasper's heart. And in the moment, curiosity led me to the image of the woman who would capture mine…

This is probably one of the few times that I felt a tad bit guilty spying on my home guests. For that reason, I decided to stop watching her once she approached the guest bedroom door. That didn't stop me from rewinding the footage of her walk to and from my home elevator and to her room repeatedly while blood engorged my cock. Yes, I was definitely looking forward to dinner this evening.

Jasper and I had to take care of this last bit of business before the long weekend. There was a shipment of product that mysteriously disappeared from the Irishman; and they sought our services for retrieval. It was apparent that it was an inside job and it took political maneuvering on my part to stop a battle from brewing on the ports. The alliance we've established with the Irish has increased profits, limited exposure to the feds, and allowed us focus time on our more legitimate business endeavors.

I didn't take on this position as the don without my keen sense of the lethal world of organized crime. As such, I knew the missing shipment had a lot more to do with shaking the Italian/Irish alliance and less to do with a few million in cocaine. Jasper and my other lieutenant, Emmett, were the only 2 I trusted with that information.

"Fuck, Ed, maybe one of Connolly's men just ripped him off. Dumb move, but it could just be about greed" Emmett suggested while pacing the warehouse we used for conducting these meetings. It was off the grid; and we always preferred discussing business in person in order to sweep for bugs or other means of surveillance.

"You are partially right, it had to be an inside job, but someone from the outside is provoking it. We need to look into the Russians. Jaz, put our best men on Russian surveillance for the time being. I hate to get anywhere near their skin trade, but we may need to set up a buy to get close to them".

Giving those orders to Jaz made me sick. The skin trade was a part of the street business, but we kept clear of it. Drugs and guns provided our cash flow and I had a plan to get us away from the drugs within the next 5 years. Dealing exclusively in guns would be less messy for la mia famiglia. As I approach the big 40, I've become less concerned about easy money and more about legacy. The heat from the DEA would die down the further removed we were from coke and X. It was tricky to distance myself. I had to maintain power, while simultaneously growing legitimate businesses in hospitality, restaurants, and clubs. I had to slowly back away, while not appearing weak.

"The Russians know we don't deal in that shit. It will raise red flags." Emmett thought out loud.

"Yes, but they also know we'd do anything to keep the peace with our scumbag governor and he has taken a liking to Russian girls" I explained. "Ivan knows that the governor will only deal directly with us and as Governor Williams upcoming fundraiser for re-election has several of his posse coming to town, it's the perfect cover. I'll get in touch with the governor to extend a gift for his fundraising activities in the form Ivan's girls. We'll let Ivan think it was a request from the governor through us. It's tricky, but we have to pull this shit off. After determining their involvement, we'll make the next move".

Em and Jazz nodded as the seriousness of this situation weighed heavy on us.

"I got to get Alice away from here before this bullshit takes place" Jazz warned eyeing me cautiously. He knows I hate to be questioned.

"None of this shit takes place until after the weekend. We have a plan, now we just need to execute. Jazz, you may have to reconsider bringing Alice into this. There is too much heat now. I know I gave you my blessing, but things have changed" I warned him as more of a brother than boss.

"You are right. Fuck….I hate hiding shit from her. She's so fucking perceptive. I'm just going to have to delay, but I have to eventually come clean. She's it for me and there's a target on her back if she's not informed" he damn near pleaded with me to understand.

"Let's just see how this weekend plays out. Em, have Rose on deck to get a feel for Alice's ability to handle this, from a woman's perspective." I said while watching Jazz compose himself. Even though I saw them as brothers and they saw me as one, the respect of keeping it together in front of their don was always with them.

"Will do boss." Em responded as we walked out.

We all stepped into the waiting limo taking the drive back to the estate in silence. I covertly looked at my cellphone watching the way Bella's hips swayed on the screen. It was a welcoming distraction. Looking at her, I wondered if it would be possible for me to have something like Emmett had with Rose or what it looks like Jasper has with Alice. A sense of dread washed over me as I realized there was no way possible. Any woman of mine would be a target. That knowledge couldn't stop me from wanting it for the first time in my life.

BPOV

That bath and short nap did wonders for me. I had about one hour to prepare for dinner and for some reason, I wanted to make a good impression. This weekend was supposed to be about Alice, but maybe something was in the air for me as well. I'm not naïve enough to think I'll fall in love with one of Jasper's friends or relatives, but maybe Alice's new family could also become mine. I didn't want to lose her friendship, so making a good impression tonight would keep me close to her. I couldn't mess this up.

I decided to wear a black peplum dress with black stilettos. I lacquered my lips in burgundy gloss and accented my make up with a smoky eye. After an application of light perfume, I was ready to go.

I was alerted to a text from Alice reading "headed down, you ready".

"Ready as I'll ever be, I responded".

Walking from the guestroom, I thought I could hear someone behind me, but I was too nervous to turn around and sneak a peek. Making it to the elevator, I could sense the person getting closer to me until the smell of cologne engulfed me.

"Allow me" the man with a low sexy voice stated as he reached to press the elevator button. His body was so close to me and it felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest. His scent, his voice,…

The elevator doors opened and the mirror in the elevator allowed me my first glance at the mystery man standing so close behind me. This man was perfect. His intense eyes watched me through the mirror as he leaned in a whispered "after you…"

My legs trembled as I took my first step and he placed his hand possessively on my hips to steady me.

"I got you beautiful" he whispered steadying me as we entered the elevator. The doors closed behind us and instead of pressing any buttons we both turned facing each other. He slowly stepped towards me until I was pressed against the right side of the elevator completing engulfed by him once again.

He lifted a lock of my hair and inhaled prior to nuzzling my cheek then neck. He inhaled again and whispered "fuck" with such intensity that my legs felt weak and my breath labored.

"Bella, bella, bella," he whispered "ho intenzione di farti mia" he punctuated the beautiful Italian with such want that it left me breathless once again.

Then, he stepped away pressed the button to the first floor, while I tried to make sense of what just happened.

EPOV

I have to have her. When she stepped out of the bedroom, only a few doors from mine, that hourglass shape in that sexy as fuck dress was my undoing. I watched her slow steps to the elevator timing my steps to match hers. God damn, this woman was a walking temptation. As we approached to elevator, I had to get close to her. I had to smell her, feel her, claim her. I've never felt this way about a woman before. I wanted her covered in me so that everyone would know she was mine. Nothing would stop me from having her. As we watched each other in the mirror I knew that she would be mine, my wife, the mother of my children, my everything. All thoughts of not being able to have a woman in my life vanished. I'd destroy any and everyone that attempted to breathe the same air as her withouth my say so. Nothing and no one would ever harm her. I'm sure of it, or am I? Doubut, first fucking time I've experienced it.

I was so fucked...

A/N…weekly updates, need a beta


End file.
